The Dimension Rider
by Silver4560
Summary: In a multiverse of problems every 100 years the Yin Yang Swords will choose the Judge and the multiverse will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer anything that is written here beside the never runs out of battery life MP3 player and the twin Yin Yang Chokotos. Hello everyone to a world of … enchantment? Mystery? Destruction? Eh It's cool don´t worry**

Well this is the day I´m finally going to college I cannot wait. Well let me see if I have everything my MP3 player check food for the road check my course books check wait what's that glowing in the back … it's probably looks like I have everything I´m off little did I know I wouldn't get more than 40 miles before I never came back home.

Huh there's that glow again I wonder if I shoul- WOAH almost hit a deer ok I'll pull over what can I say I'm curious so I looked in the trunk there was these to elegant swords just laying there. "What the - I don't remember packing these well might as well see what they are." As I reached out to touch them two voices filled my head one speaking of restoration light and the day the other of destruction murder treason and night then simultaneously they said 'Yin and Yang' and from that moment on my name did not matter, but my new one did Silver the gray I do not believe in one idea, but accept all of them I hold all sides as true until the time they could be lies the knowledge of these blades and their previous owners are transferred into me I have a mission to create peace when necessary and destruction if needed let this be known I will NEVER return home.

When I woke up I saw massive trees and a brilliant night sky and all of a sudden thoughts of another person blossomed in my head I was in the land of fire in the Naruto universe originally I'd be ecstatic to be in a anime universe, but the things I learned is to truly learn you must be calm the voices continued it was 5 years after the kyuubi attack my only objective is to protect the elemental nations from the akatsuki well let's head to Konoha.

"Halt! Who goes there." Really am I in a world where ninja are superheros or a tacky medieval novel.*sigh* well I'm gonna play along. "My name is Silver I am the master of judges and … oh for God sakes just get me to the kage of this village and tell him a judge has come." How did I know this would work the owner of these swords from this world told me no really all the previous owners are in this sword I wait patiently and slip my hands in my pockets and find my MP3 player. "Huh I wonder what the battery life on this is maybe I can get one more song." I mumbled, I booted up to find its battery symbol at full "Huh I don't remember it being at full" I then turn on my favorite song of all time Ain't no rest for the wicked. (Quick A/n all songs which there will be a lot will be shown in Italics)

 _I was walking down the street when out the corner of my eye_

 _I saw a pretty little thing approaching me_

 _She said I never seen a man, who looks so all alone_

 _Could you use a little company?_

 _If you pay the right price, your evening will be nice_

 _Or you can go and send me on my way_

 _I said you're such a sweet young thing_

 _Why'd you do this to yourself?_

 _She looked at me and this is what she said_

All around me there was happy children with smiling parents no unhappy faces then as I kept walking the chorus started

 _There ain't no rest for the wicked_

 _Money don't grow on trees_

 _I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed_

 _There ain't nothing in this world for free_

 _I know I can't slow down_

 _I can't hold back though you know I wish I could_

 _No there ain't no rest for the wicked_

 _Until we close our eyes for good_

The true shade of the village started to blossom all the things the shodamine promised the previous judge came to fruition poverty disease robbery death, but the ultimate sin that made my blood boil was seeing a small child of five gained up on by 6 men 1 of which was a ninja I didn't even ask the ninja escorting me if I was allowed to help the child I sprinted of grabbed yang and swung the five villagers heads came clean off the only thing that allowed the ninja to survive was his danger senses I looked up and said one thing "Guilty" This would be my first experience fighting and the the song changed.

I jumped back and drew yin waiting for him to fake the first move.

 _Look who's digging their own grave that is what they all say you'll drink yourself to death look who makes there own bed and lies right down with in it and what will you have left out on the front doorstep drinking from a paper cup you won't remember this. Your hands protect the flames from the wild winds around you_

Our battle was surprisingly simple the music made me do many feints as if I was dancing he couldn't hear what I was listening to all he heard was clashing stee and his own clothes being cut up by my sword all the while I'm chanting "Guilty Guilty GUILTY" I jump and make a side cut and his head falls. I look behind me and see the hokage a man of at least 70 his face full of liver spots I look back to see the little kid and realized something I was looking into the face of Naruto Uzumaki only he had red hair and amber eyes he looked at me and in the calmest voice I've ever heard out of him "Thank you for dealing with them stranger-san I can only assume your identity let me guess you're a judge aren't you." I have one question WTF.

 **Surprised so am I originally I imagined him being loud and brash, but then I thought 'hey what if we switched out the personality matrix he has his mother's looks but his father's emotions calm caring, but deadly when needed. Anyway this is the end of chapter 1 review and if possible don't flame PLEASE don't flame this is my first story anyhow anyway bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Silver :Hello everyone welcome back to this amazing story**

 **Everyone else: Yeah more like just above average**

 **Silver: (grabs Yang makes one slash everybody's head falls cleanly off) Ah peace and quiet … dang it Now I have to clean this up (grabs mop out of nowhere and puts in Mp3 player earbuds and blink 182 starts playing) better start now or my room is gonna smell like corpses. Enjoy**

Crap crap crap crap CRAP I don't know what happened maybe It's the wrong universe maybe something happened then Yin started talking " _Do not worry this is where you are supposed to be this place needs a judge."_ "But why are some things different like Naruto he's calm and orderly and looks at death as if he was accustomed to it" " _Think for a second my Judge the problems you have seen were solved millennium before you were born if you think it is different here that's because this IS different in every sense of the word including the people every person had a different childhood the third hokage could care less about peace Obito is alive Sasuke is NICE to Naruto everybody is different in someway"_ "OK I see your poi- wait OBITO'S ALIVE" " _Yes the team that went on the mission was Gai's instead of Kakashi's"_ "So what happened" " _Gai and his team had such excellent teamwork that the mission went off without a hitch now go to the Hokage's office there's an ANBU at the door so go."_

So I went to the Hokage he seemed curious about why a Judge has shown up he knew that peace wouldn't last long, but will it be so bad that a Judge is needed is a little surprising "Judge-san why are you here." "Well I'm sorry to say I'm new at being a Judge so all I know is that I need to protect something here and judge those who are here." "Well I guess that makes sense so you have to protect and 'judge' correct." "Correct you know your legends well." The hokage laughed "Well of course know thy friends as well as thy enemies." "Very true." I said then the assistant's voice ran through the room "GET OUT OF HERE YOU DEMON BRAT." *Sigh* Well that's my cue I guess I throw open the door to find Naruto with two fingers at the assistant's neck then he spoke "I will give you two seconds to take back what you said or these fingers will be going through your neck." So Naruto is not as quick to anger, but twice as sadistic … I can work with this.

So I am Naruto's Sensei until the academy is over why you may ask well I just wanted to and since I know everything the previous Judges knew I know a crap load of jutsu now in order to keep balance I cannot make him overpowered dem da Rules.

Ok it was the first day of training now I'm not proud to admit it but I am scared shitless of him what I thought would be troublesome (channeling my inner Nara) is doubled by Naruto the kid is the scariest five year old ever I mean I asked him to do 100 push ups, 150 sit ups 10 laps around the village and 100 punches and kicks on a training log with each hand he TRIPLED this schedule AND still had enough for chakra control training I mean SHEESH I have energy to do the tripled training, but to still have energy for chakra control training man it's just amazing anyway I'm gonna think about tomorrow and just listen to music.

 **OK I know it's short, but the chapter's will be MUCH longer once I get used to writing these at school anyway this is Silver 4560 and all I can say is live by music.**


End file.
